


What We Leave

by Dawn_Blossom



Series: Chrobinweek2018 but it's all Chrom/Grima [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, soft husbands think about their children and the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: Chrobin Week 2018: Day 6 - Prompt: LegacyGrima contemplates his legacy.





	What We Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this prompt was the hardest for me to write... That's why it's the shortest. But I DO love Grima thinking about his family, so I'm not altogether unhappy with how this turned out ^^

A legacy is something you pass on to those who, in death, you leave behind.

Grima has never thought about what legacy he would pass, for he has no fear of his spirit fading from the world. Moreover, there has never been anyone that he would wish to give anything to, in death _or_ in life.

Until now.

He has two children, each of both exalted and fell blood. And Grima will not inhabit this vessel forever. 

In the name of all the gods (including himself, damn it), _what_ will he someday leave for them?

In some ways, it is easy to say. He and Chrom are married; their shared assets will eventually find their way into Lucina and Morgan’s hands. Lucina will become the next Exalt. Morgan will be a well-to-do princess.

But all of that is Chrom’s legacy. Their royal birthright. 

What has Grima given them? Nothing. He is a god, but he has nothing tangible in this world. He has never had need of it. Chrom himself is the only thing Grima has ever sought. The family they’ve built together is the only thing Grima has ever valued.

“And that is what you will leave behind,” Chrom tells him when he brings up the matter (Grima feels foolish, but if anyone is entitled to see his occasional acts of foolishness, it is Chrom). “Our children are themselves our legacy.”

“Easy for you to say,” Grima says. “They are exactly like you.”

With Lucina, there’s absolutely no doubt. She is in appearance and personality alike every bit Chrom’s child. Even if she were standing right next to Grima, one would still be hard-pressed to believe she is his daughter as well. With Morgan, the resemblance is slightly more evident—but only because she insists on wearing a coat modelled after his own. Dressed in any other garb, her blue hair still marks her as Chrom’s child, but there is little in her features to connect her to Grima. Her cheerful optimism clearly comes from Chrom, and if she sometimes breaks things in her enthusiasm, well, she is no different from Chrom and Lucina in that regard, either.

“I think they’re a lot more like you, actually,” Chrom says. “Think about it. If there’s anything in which Morgan doesn’t take after you, it’s not for lack of trying on her part. She emulates you in ever way she can. And Lucina certainly did not inherit her strategical mind from _me._ She is perhaps the cleverest person ever to be in the line of succession, and she takes her duties far more seriously than I ever did at her age.

“That is not a terribly hard standard to beat,” Grima says, chuckling.

“Perhaps not,” Chrom agrees with a smile. “But I daresay our children can easily outwit _anyone_ in this castle. Why, just the other day they foiled the Minister of Finance’s plot to defraud the villages to our south.”

“I knew that weasel was up to something,” Grima mutters. 

“Well, so did Morgan,” Chrom says. “And she and Lucina actually got him to admit to his misdeeds in front of a magistrate, so justice will soon be served.”

Grima’s blood pulses with a feeling of pride. Perhaps he has left something of himself within his children. They are not the kind of people who will succumb to corruption, nor are they the sort to sit idly by while others abuse the innocent to fulfill their own self-interest. If anyone is capable of changing the world into something better, it is them.

“I assumed the only mark I left was the Brand of… well, my blood,” Grima says. Chrom does not like to hear it called the “Brand of the Defile,” for he thinks it speaks too harshly of the nature of Grima’s blood. And perhaps he has a point. Whatever sins Grima has committed do not carry through his blood, and one need only glance at Lucina and Morgan to know that.

“Of course it’s more than that,” Chrom says, wrapping an arm around Grima’s waist. “You’re more than that. It’s the person you are that matters. It’s the person you are that I love, that our children adore, that the world will remember for ages to come.”

History will call that person Robin. History will never know of Grima’s repentance.

Even so, when Grima thinks of what his legacy will be, he feels completely and utterly content.


End file.
